Violet's chocolate
by NinJarX
Summary: Valentine's day is soon and Sumire finally wants to show Boruto how much he means to her. What's she gonna do? Valentine's day special one-shot story [BoruSumi]


**Hello and welcome to my Valentine's one-shot "Violet's chocolate". In this story Sumire is going to make some chocolate for the boy she admire the most Now without spoiling the plot any further, let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **O**

 **Konoha academy:**

"Hey Boruto, you want to do something with me tomorrow?", asked a girl who approached him from behind.

"Tomorrow? Well we could do something together this afternoon after class?", returned Boruto, not knowing what special day is next day.

"Ehh...no I don't mean that", the girl was suprised. She returned to her friends immidiately after he responded

"Hey Tsuru, there are other boys you can hang around on that day", Enko, another girl, said to her.

"Well he's the best looking from the boys left. The other pretty much already have a girl they hang out on Valentine's day", Tsuru returned.

"I think that Houki may be a suitable partner for you and he still not taken. I heard from Hako that he's a handsome boy", Enko said.

"You think so? I may ask him out then", Tsuru smiled and giggled shorty after that.

Boruto was looking at the girls with a confused face.

"What's so special about this Wednesday?", Boruto talked to himself.

...

From the distance there was a girl with purple hair, purle clothes and purpleeyes looking at him, blushing a bit.

"Boruto-kun..."

 **O**

 **Konoha academy - Lunch break:**

Shikadai, Inojin, Iwabe and Denki were sitting on a table, eating their lunch.

"What an annoying day. I was already asked out five times today to hang out with girls", Shikadai blamed.

"Well looks like you're popular with the girls", Inojin said to him.

"I don't care about girls now. Getting better at Ninjutsu is my main focus right now", Iwabe talked.

"W-Well I would like to have a girl on Valentine's day, but nobody asks me and I am to shy to ask myself", Denki explained.

"You shouldn't have any problems Denki, with how much money your family have. The girls love rich boys", Iwabe said.

"I hate girls who like somebody only because of money", Inojin said.

"Me too. That's not love or even friendship", Shikadai said, before he turned his face to Denki. "We like you Denki because you're behaving like any other boy, not like some bratty rich boy liking to show off how much money they got",

"Thank you guys", Denki said. "Anyway where's Boruto? I haven't seen him on the buffet".

"I am here", said someone from behind.

"H-Hey Boruto", Denki said. "Where was you?".

"Some girls came to me and asked if I have something to do tomorrow", said Boruto

"And what you've told them?", asked Shikadai.

"Well I said we could do something today after school and then they just walked away without saying much more"

"You know what day is tomorrow Boruto?", asked Shikadai.

"Actually not. I probably forgot it", he returned.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day", Shikadai said him.

"Valentine's day? You mean that day where men buy their girls flower and such that? The day where men are under control of the women?", said Boruto.

"Yes, exactly that day", Inojin returned.

"Oh now I know. But what does that have something to do with why girls want to do something with me tomorrow?", Boruto asked.

"Oh Boruto...", Shikadai facepalmed.

...

Some tables away there were three girls sitting on their own table.

"I am glad the boys are thinking the same way as us. Those Valentine days are just awful", Chocho talked to her friends.

"I think the same way but I have nothing against those boys and girls who like to spend up some time together", Sarada said.

"Ehm...", said a shy girl sitting with them.

"...Is something class rep?", asked Sarada.

"N-Nothing...really", the girl named Sumire returned.

"Did you also asked out some boys for Valentine day", Chocho asked.

"N-No", said Sumire.

"Hey Miss Kakei", said a boy behind her.

Sumire turned over to see a boy with brownish hair looking at her.

"Would you like to spend with me the day tomorrow?", the boy asked.

Sumire wasn't suprised by this, since she was already asked out quite some times this day.

"S-Sorry but I already have somebody", she told the boy.

"Oh...okay. Have a nice day", the boy said before he walked away.

Sarada and Chocho were suprised to hear what Sumire told the boy just seconds ago.

"Do you really have somebody for Valentine's day?", asked Sarada.

"N-No b-but I want to ask out one boy I r-really l-like soon", Sumire said.

"Who is it?", Chocho said.

"Y-You don't need to know Chocho", Sumire said panically.

"Whatever", said Chocho. "I don't really care anyway".

"C-Can I ask you something?", Sumire said to them.

"Anything you want class rep", Sarada said.

"W-What should I do to win over the boys hearts?, Sumire asked.

"You're asking us that? Anyway do something nice to them", said Sarada.

"Something nice? Something in mind Sarada?", Sumire asked.

"Maybe give him something you made with a lot of love. That's leaving the best impression of you by them", Sarada said.

"O-Okay but what exactly?", Sumire said to herself.

"Nothing except some world class chocolate would bring me to start hanging out with boys on Valentine's day", Chocho talked.

...

"That's great!", Sumire said to her with a big smile. "Thank you Chocho!".

"Thank you for what?", returned Chocho.

"You brought me to an idea", explained Sumire to her.

"W-Well no problem...", said Chocho.

"I think I know what you have in mind class rep", Sarada said,

"It's going to take the rest of the day but I think it will be worth it", Sumire said. "But first I need to buy the stuff for it after school".

 **O**

 **Konoha academy - After school:**

"Hey I am going to the park to play some video games", Boruto said to his as he run out of the class room with his gaming device.

As he run out of class, he thought about the girls who asked him out earlier.

' _I don't need to spend the day with a girl yet. I am still only twelve years old and soon I'll become a Genin_ '

Boruto was about to reach the entrance door of the school building, but suddenly a person appeared from the corner.

"H-Hey get out of my way!", Boruto shouted just before he crashed into the person, his head hitting the others.

"Ahhhh", Boruto shouted.

"O-Ouch", the girl sitting on the ground said.

"That hurts. Hey couldn't you be more careful?", Boruto blamed, not knowing who the person was yet.

"I-I am sorry Boruto-kun", the girl said.

Boruto looked to the girl. The girl weared all purple clothes, has purple hair and her name is even related to the colour.

"Class rep?", Boruto stuttered. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's all right. I just hurt my head".

"I am so sorry. Here let me help you", Boruto said in a worried tone.

Boruto then offered her his hand to help her stand up.

"Get up class rep please", Boruto told her.

"T-Thank you!", Sumire said in a nervous tone.

She remembered when he did this the first time. He offered her a hand back when they were in the Nue dimension and now he did it again. That was one of her most precious memory about that incident. The moment where he saved her life.

"Are you okay. Should I bring you to the infirmary?", Boruto said after she stood.

"N-No thanks I am okay", returned Sumire. "Ehm...can I ask you a question Boruto-kun?".

"Y-Yeah", Boruto said. ' _Is she also trying to ask me out for Valentine's day?_ '

"Which kind of sweets you like the most?", Sumire asked.

' _Huh. So she isn't like them_ '

"Well I like candies, biscuits and cookies, sour sweets...", Boruto began

"And chocolate?", Sumire then asked again.

"Of course that too. How I could forget?", Boruto smiled to her.

"Thank you Boruto-kun. I have to go now", Sumire said.

"Hey before you go, would you like to hang out with me and our friends now?", Boruto asked.

"A-And why me exactly", Sumire returned.

"Well you're the only girl in our class I like and don't think to be weird", Boruto said.

' _I am the only girl in the class he likes_?', Sumire thought, her face became red like a cherry.

"Your face is read. I think I should really bring you to the infirmary now", Boruto said.

"N-No, everything is alright and sorry I have no time to hang out with you...today", Sumire explained. "See you tomorrow"

"O-Okay, see you later class rep", Boruto said to her.

"You can call me Sumire Boruto-kun", Sumire returned with a smile. "Bye Boruto".

"See you Sumire".

With that Sumire quickly left the school building with a clear destination in her head, the supermarket.

 **O**

 **Konoha supermarket:**

Sumire entered the store and began to search for the ingredients.

'Sugar _, butter, cocoa powder...'_ , Sumire started thinking what she needs to make the chocolate.

"Do you need some help?", a store worked asked her.

"Y-Yes you can. I want to make some chocolate for a boy I like and I don't know all things I need to buy to make them", she said.

"I am not a good baker. Maybe you should buy some chocolate here on in the store?", the worker said.

"No I want to make them myself", Sumire returned.

"I may can help you", a woman approached her.

Sumire returned to see a woman with blue-ish hair standing behind her.

"You really can help me?", Sumire asked.

"I bake sweets once every week and homemade chocolate is what I especially can do good", she said.

"Thank you miss", Sumire told her.

"No problem. Wait a moment".

She grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper from her handbag and started writing down all ingredients needed to make the chocolate.

"What's your name dear?", the woman asked.

"Kakei Sumire", she returned.

"Hmm Kakei Sumire. That's a nice name for such a beautiful girl like you".

"T-Thanks", Sumire said.

Some minutes later the woman finished writing everything down.

"Here you go. I even wrote down how you can make them", the women said.

"Thank you miss. You helped me a lot!", Sumire said with a smile.

"No problem", she said.

"I-It's late already. I have to hurry up. Thank you for the help", said Sumrie as she quickly rushed away to collect the ingredients she needed.

"So that was the girl my son saved a while ago. He was right, she's sweet", the woman talked to herself.

 **O**

 **Sumire's apartment:**

Sumire was in her kitchen with all ingredients and the recept lying on the table.

"So let's start, but first...summoning jutsu!", Sumire said and summoned a creature on the ground.

"Nue you could accompany me a bit okay?", Sumire said.

"Nue?", the creature expressed.

"First we need to weigh the ingredients. First the sugar, then the butter".

She did as she said and picked up a bowl where she stored the ingredients.

"Here we go", she put the sugarin another bowl. "Now the butter.

She did the same for the butter and also putted it in another seperate bowl and put hot water under it for it to melt.

After some minutes the butter was completely melted and ready for the next steps.

"Okay now we need to mix the sugar, the butter and the cocoa powder into one mixture", Sumire told to herself. "The woman didn't wrote down how much cocoa powder I need for the chocolate. I think I need to try out how much?"

She picked up the mixer Nue brought her just a moment ago and started to put every ingredient into one bowl and started mixing them.

"I hope I did everything right".

After a minute of mixing, it was time to put in the last ingredient.

"Now the cocoa powder. I hope I don't put in to much or to less", Sumire said to herself as she picked up the cocoa powder from the table.

She put in a decent amount of it into the bowl and returned mixing it one last time.

' _I hope Boruto-kun likes them_ '

"Nue please bring me the forms"

"Nue Nue", the summon did as she said.

"Okay I am done".

Nue opened one of the closets to grab a bag of special templates out of it and gave it to Sumire. These were heart shaped forms Sumire saved for this moment.

' _I hope he understands my feelings towards him when I give my chocolate to him_ '

She prepared the forms and filled in the mass

' _I put my heart and soul into this_ '

"Now into the refrigerator", Sumire said and put the tablet full of delicious chocolate hearts into it to cool down.

"Great I am done. Now I need good luck for them to get amazing".

"Nue?", the summon had an questioning expression on it's face.

"Nue, tomorrow is going to be an important day for me. I hope I won't mess up".

 **O**

 **The next day - Konoha academy:**

It was a happy day for the boys and girls who managed to get a date in the last days. Of course there were also the kids who don't care about that special day. For a young girl it might be the day which could change her life.

"Hey are we going to the park again today?", Boruto asked his friends.

"Again? Let's do something else", Inojin said.

"Yeah. Playing video games in the park got so annoying", Shikadai said.

"I've got a girl yesterday", Denki proudly announced.

"What! Really?", Iwabe asked.

"Yeah", he returned.

...

"Hey Denki let's go", said a girl with brown hair approaching him.

"Namida!?", Iwabe said

"Yeah, she wast to shy to ask out somebody, just like me and somehow we noticed that and we started to talk about our shyness and then it somehow happened".

"Well then", Iwabe said. "Have fun".

"Thank you Iwabe. Bye all". With that Denki went away with Namida.

"One less to hang out with", Boruto murmered.

...

Once again Sumire was looking at him from the distance with her bag of chocolate on her hands.

"That's my only chance. I need to ask him out now"

Sumire approached him and was ready to do it

...

"Hey let's go now", Boruto said to his friends.

"B-Boruto-kun...", a girl behind Boruto said.

"Huh", Boruto turned around to see Sumire.

"Class re-...I mean Sumire!", Boruto said.

"Do you have time for me for a minute?", she asked .

"Well of course. After that you could hang out with us this time", Boruto said.

"Y-Yeah...maybe", she said. ' _Come on you can do it Sumire_ '

"So what's the matter?", Boruto asked.

"Boruto...I want to give you...this", she said as she showed him a bag filled with something.

"What's this?", Boruto asked.

"T-This is...chocolate. I made them for y-you", Sumire stuttered.

"For me? Why you made them for me?", he asked.

"B-Because I l-like you. I also want to say thanks you with t-this", Sumire said.

"Thank you for helping you up yesterday? That wasn't necessary at all", Boruto said.

"N-Not because of yesterday. Because for everything you did for me, especially when you saved me".

Boruto finally understood what she ment and began to speak.

"Wow...I am speechless. But I wasn't the only one who helped you".

"I know but you're the one who kept me alive...and who never gave up on me despite my horrific intentions. And...I like you Boruto-kun".

"Sumire..."

"Would you like to spend the day with me Boruto-kun?", Sumire asked.

Boruto looked at her. She looked down onto the ground with an red face while handing down the bag of chocolate. He picked up the bag from her hand and opened it to see heart shaped chocolate in it.

' _I may know now what she feels..._ '

"You really did those for me? Thank you Sumire", Boruto said to her.

"Boruto-kun..."

"Okay Sumire let's spend the day together", he said.

...

"Hey are you finished?", Shikadai asked them.

Boruto and Sumire turned over to him.

"Shikadai!", Boruto shouted.

"Hey what did the class rep gave you?", he asked.

"N-Nothing important", Boruto returned.

Sumire just stood there without saying anything. ' _I hope Shikadai won't find out_ '

"Anyway, can we go now?", Shikadai asked.

"Sorry but I have something to do with the class rep today. She asked me if I could help her with some school work", Boruto explained.

' _But the class rep is one of the most intelligent persons in our class. She shouldn't have any problems. Or is Boruto lying?...I don't care_ '

"Okay Boruto. I'll see you tomorrow", he said as he walked away. "Have fun...together", he teased at the end.

"Huh", Boruto and Sumire both blushed.

...

"So...what now?", Boruto asked.

"I don't know...What you would like to do together with me?", Sumire asked.

"Do you want to try the new jalapeno burgers with me?", Boruto asked.

"O-Okay", Sumire said.

"Do you like burgers?", Boruto asked.

"I-I never ate fast-food or anything like that. I don't have that much money".

"Don't worry. I'll spend you one", he returned with a smile. "You made those chocolates for me and now it's my turn to give you something"

"Oh Boruto-kun..."

"Let's go...Sumire", Boruto told her.

' _Boruto-kun...thank you_ '.

"But before we eat our burhers, I have to try those...", Boruto said as he picked up two pieces of chocolate out of the bag and gave Sumire one.

"I forgot to try them", he said.

Sumire looked over to Boruto, who took a bite out of the chocolate.

' _Please taste good. Please taste good_ '

...

"Delicious", Boruto stated. "Sumire thank you for those amazing chocolates".

Sumire was relieved to hear that and answered:

"I am glad you like them"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my one-shot story! I hope you liked it and enjoy Valentine's day with your dearest.**

 **Next up is another chapter of my main story "A path towards a better future but it may take a while because I got some problems in real life. I hope you can excuse that, but I may be ready for another chapter somewhere at the end of February.**

 **Please leave a comment or a review for this story.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
